1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and to a method for processing with shockwaves or high amplitude acoustic waves.
2. Background
There is a critical need for efficient generation of high intensity shockwaves in liquids and suspensions. High pressure shockwaves propagating through a liquid can be utilized for killing microorganisms contained in the liquid, disrupting biological cells contained in the liquid suspension, enabling gene and drug transfer through cell walls, promoting chemical reactions in the liquids, increasing production of alcohol in bioreactor, and other applications. Depending on processing needs one may require different characteristics of shockwaves for specific processing goals. Unfortunately, there are very limited means for generations of high intensity shockwaves for processing. Shockwaves in liquids can be generated using electric discharge in liquid, laser beam impacting the liquid, or focused acoustic waves generated by an array of piezoactuators. Unfortunately, in all these methods of shockwaves generations in liquids and suspensions the shockwaves are generated in small focus areas, which leads to uneven application of shockwave energy through the volume of processed liquid media. Shockwaves in liquids can be generated by solid or liquid explosives, however use of explosives leads to very uneven exposure of the liquid to the shockwaves effects and are difficult to implement in industrial setting because of the hazard related to use of solid or liquid explosives. Also for industrial processing shockwave generation method need be very repeatable and able to generate high intensity shockwaves at relatively small time intervals that is difficult to achieve using explosives. Thus it is not efficient or practical to use these methods for shockwaves generation for processing liquids, colloids, gels, pastes and liquid suspension in industrial applications. The present invention contemplates elimination of the drawbacks associated with attempted apparatus and methods for generating shockwaves in liquids, colloids, gels, pastes and liquid based suspensions.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for efficient and scalable generation of shockwaves that can be repeated at small time intervals and that have a wide range of shockwaves pressure amplitudes and positive pressure phase durations that will be used in various processing systems that will utilize shockwaves for food pasteurization and sterilization, pharmaceutical processing, genetic engineering, organic material extraction, suspension homogenization, milling of solid material and other applications.